Book 1: A new hope
by ImpetuousImp
Summary: What if Eragon had a twin brother, What if Garrow didn't die? What if this boy was also destined to be a rider, reviews please:D first story
1. Chapter 1

On a dark misty night, Ethan made his way up the foothills of the spine.

Eragon had been gone for 3 months, and with his leave the responsibility of hunting food had fallen upon him.

Ethan was Eragons twin brother, born in Carvahall, he like Eragon always wondered who his mother was. The town story teller Brom had fled with him and some rumors in the town said that some large beast had been to Garrows farm that fateful day.

Ethan ground his teeth, "damn't!", how was he supposed to hunt in all the god damned mist. _Blam!_ A dark object barrowed into him. He slowly stood up and realized it was a smooth polished golden stone, or egg as he thought.

"This part of the mountains is to misty", thought Ethan, *sigh*, "better just camp in for the night".

He spread his cot and stomached several cured hams. Then slowly, he fell asleep with the golden object held close to his chest.

The next morning, Ethan set out in the northern direction of the spine, the day was glorious, sunlight streaming everywhere and the birds were chirping in the hidden mountains yonder, he spotted the tracks of a wolf and followed them cautiously.

Ethan had always been more of the outgoing brave in the face of danger type and to this day had killed a number of wolves and a bear. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky Ethan slowly nocked an arrow, he drew 3 other just in case. T

he wind blew slightly and the gust ruffled his black hair. He waited, crouched down at the edge of a crumbling pile of rock, a black and silver wolf circled each other looking ready to kill below unaware of his imminent arrival.

With a yell he burst forward and the let an arrow loose, the arrow flew and pierced a silver wolf between the leg and the thigh, he quickly shot 2 more consecutive arrows and the pierced the opponent black wolf's hide in two separate places.

Before he had a chance to celebrate his success the edge of the rocky outcrop gave away and he plummeted below. Suddenly a word came to his mind and he yelled out _huildr_! He stopped 3 feet away from the ground and before he could express his surprise he fell into a deep sleep thinking, "Oh Shit"…

_3 hours later_

Ethan awoke with a start, his hand was head was burning like never before and to top that the silver wolf was still not dead.

Ethan slowly stood up and felt a sudden hunger. He dug into his pack and dug out a piece of mystery meat and chewed slowly. He was suddenly reminded of the golden "thing" he found and quickly checked to see if it had been damaged. To his surprise it was still fully intact and there was not one scratch on it.

With a sudden pain Ethan withdrew and felt a fierce burning in his hand, he quickly glanced at the gold object that had burned his hand, before him beheld a small reptilian with wings on its back, he exclaimed, "By the Gods, it's a dragon!"

He felt a trembling in his mind and suddenly the world seemed so different, so much more open as he thought.

A tendril of thought slowly crept towards him and he involuntarily jumped in the opposite direction, the thought slowly solidified and Ethan sensed an overwhelming hunger in the dragon.

He sighed and took out yet another piece of mystery meat and ripped it into pieces. The dragon quickly snapped up a few chunks and eyed the bigger piece warily. With a puff of smoke the dragon snapped it up and swallowed it with a loud gulp. I

t sighed contentedly and curled up on his chest, he suddenly realized the stone he found greatly resembled the one Eragon found.

He decided to ponder some more on this matter some more once he reached the Igualda falls. He journeyed for a few more hours climbing fallen trees and clambering over rocky outcrops. He heard a whispering to his right and noticed a large dark hole slightly concealed by the aging vines and ivy that grew over it.

He drew his hunting knife and approached the hole cautiously. He quickly slashed away at the vines with his knife and saw a dark staircase. As he walked forwards, fire suddenly leapt up in the rotting torches and he advanced slowly and steadily.

After a few minutes of walking he felt a nudge in his head. He took one more step and heard an ear shrieking scream and fell unconscious to the stone ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was the hardest thing Ethan could do.

He slowly sat up, his bones cracking as he stretched. His dragon had already crawled out of his makeshift sack. He felt a tendril of thought emanating from the dragon, fear. He cautiously crouched down and drew his bow. He nudged the door slightly and the door opened with a _creak-_

The light basked down from the heavens into the small room, and in the middle of the room laid a plain box. Ethan's dragon flew into the room and with a _peep_ nudged open the box. Light burst out of the box and inside lay a finely crafted bow. Ethan took the bow out and inscribed on the bow were the words _arvindr, brisingr, adurna, deloi, runoi, damek. _He slowly took out the bow and underneath found a sack of finely fletched arrows capped with some strange metal.

With a quick glance around the room he slung the bow and replaced his old arrows with the new ones.

"Guess I'll just leave my old bow and arrows here, at least as some compensation" he thought.

He marched up the stairs with renewed confidence, his dragon flying behind him.

Just as he was about to leave a voice sounded in his head.

_You cannot leave yet_

Ethan spun around quickly nocking an arrow. "Who are you" said Ethan

_I am the one who will protect you and show you the right path_ the voice responded

"And why am I to believe that"? Said Ethan

_Because I am you Dragon!_

With a masculine roar Ethan's dragon burst forth in a dazzle of light, but it was not the small one it had been before, all hadn't changed except for its size, it was now the size of Ethans farm.

Ethan jumped back with a shock and cried out loud "how did that happen!"

The dragon only replied, _through the works of a mysterious magic, and now my rider, you must give me a name!_

The rocks burst around the dragon and suddenly it seemed that Ethan was back at the surface level, Ethan thought for a moment, "I name you Thrindr!"

_That is a good name hatchling, and now should we head back to that farm of yours?_

"Oh, yes Thrindr, but make sure you aren't seen, Garrow and the other villagers will be shocked by your arrival" said Ethan

_Ok, but I won't stay hidden for long!_

With a rush of wind Thrindr took of leaving only the dust and leaves behind him, he deposited Ethan at the north side of their farm and hid in a large alcove along the small creek bordering Garrows farm. With a rush of excitement he burst into the room only to find Garrow waiting for him with a stern expression

"Where the heck have you been Ethan!" yelled Garrow

"I'm so sorry Uncle Garrow," said Ethan, "I was lost in the Spine for a few days and some really surprising stuff happened to me!"

"Like what" shouted Garrow

"Come with me and you'll see", sounded Ethan

And so they walked outside and Ethan summoned Thrindr with his mind

"Thrindr, its okay to show yourself now"

With a rush of air Thrindr emerged with all his glory, Garrow stood shell shocked, mouth wide open gazing at Thrindr in evident awe and surprise.

After several minutes Garrow still hadn't come back to his senses

_When is your Uncle going to stop gawping at me like that, said Thrindr_

"Just wait a while longer" said Ethan

Garrow finally coming out of shock looked at Ethan and said "This is what happened to you?"

"Yes Uncle Garrow, what are your thoughts?"

"Well I still have no idea of what happened but I'm proud of you" said Garrow

"Thank you Uncle, and many thanks from Thrindr too"

"Thrindr?", said Garrow, "that's a good name there Ethan"

With that Garrow went back into the house to cook supper, "I can't believe he accepted it that easily", said Ethan

_So am I, said Thrindr, Ethan tomorrow your training begins with me and we must aid each other so we can become stronger, you may practice your archery and I will practice flying and maneuvering in the air with my instincts_

Garrow came back out with a stone bowl and beef stew in it, he also went back into the shack and brought a tender slice of beef for Thrindr, All 3 of them sat down in a circle outside and ate their supper in silence, when they were done Ethan and Garrow shuffled back inside

As Ethan lay down he thought, "This means I'm going to be a dragon rider like those in Brom's stories", sending this thought to Thrindr, Thrindr responded_ and you should always remember that you are one_

With one last flick of his thoughts Ethan fell into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning and light had just begun to spread across the horizon. Roosters crowed and Ethan slowly pulled off the covers of the bed.

"Shit", he thought, "My first day as a rider is about to begin, am I ready for it?"

Thrindr who had long be up said _Get ready young one! Its our first day of training!_

Garrow was already downstairs preparing food, after a few moments he shouted "Ethan, breakfast is ready!"

On the table were 2 bowls of porridge and Thrindr had just informed Ethan of his succesful hunt, outside the window Ethan and Garrow could see a young buck in Thrindr's jaws. Light shone throught the windows as Ethan mopped up the last few dribbles of his porridge with his small piece of bread.

As he opened the door a blast of fresh air slammed into his face stunning him for a few moments. Air rushed into Ethan's lungs as he breathed once more.

Thrindr was already waiting in the secret alcove along the creek

_Young one_ Thrindr said, _you can practice your archery on the large oak over there_

Picking up the bow he found a flood of memories rushed back into him, he suddenly remembered the day he fell from the cliff while hunting wolves, the word he used, _huildr_, just thinking of the word a shiver ran through him, he reached back into his mind and tried to find that potential energy that was in him that day.

Thrindr hearing his thoughts said,_ I'm sure you'll find that hidden energy one day again Ethan_

With that Thrindr took off to practice his aerial maneuvers while Ethan picked up the bow and nocked an arrow, he released the arrow and it flew straight into the center of the tree where the target was

"Wow", Ethan thought, "This bow is really good!"

He shot a few more arrows when a sudden energy overwhelmed him, _Arvindr! _He shouted as he shot the arrow, the air around the arrow turned into icy shards and along with his arrow penetrated the thick tree

Ethan felt a sudden drain of energy, _Ethan!_ Yelled Thrindr, He plummented to the ground and landed with a huge _BLAM-_

Ethan felt like he hadn't eaten for days, Thrindr lay beside him and roared calling Garrow, Garrow came rushing out and carried Ethan indoors, he was lain in bed and quickly fed some meat and veggies, a warmth surged through him and Ethan contacted Thrindr with a flick of his thoughts

"Thrindr, what do you think overcame me today?" said Ethan

_Young one, I think it's magic, When I was still in the egg I heard elves saying that a rider gained magic after being linked to a dragon, maybe that's what you did, Magic! Young one, you're a magician!_

The thought of being able to use magic overwhelmed Ethan, "What a day!" he thought, but what he didn't know was that Sloan happened to be in the glade and had seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan stretched his legs, he was just about to get up when he heard a knocking at the door, it was Horst, Ethan opened the door and let Horst in.

"Good morning Horst, why are you banging on the door at 6:00 am in the morning?"

"Ethan this is very important", said Horst, "There have been sightings of Galbatorix's army close to Therinsford, we have already sent Baldor to get Roran back as soon as possible, also it would be best if you and Garrow moved into the town since we are making fortifications and your farm is to far off."

Shocked, Ethan quickly ran to Garrows room and called him, "Uncle quick get up!"

"Urrgh", responded Garrow, "Ethan its six in the morning, whats so important?"

"Galbatorix's army has been spotted, Rorans coming home and we have to move to the town were the villagers are making fortifications"

"Well then", said Garrow, "Gather all supplies in 20 minutes and get Birka to the wagon.

Ethan ran outside and slowly lead Birka their draft horse to the wagon and secured her, next he ran inside contacting Thrindr on the way informing him of their situaation

_We should leave as soon as possible young one, this is an extremely dangerous situation, do you know the size of the army?_

"Not yet," said Ethan, "Let me ask Horst"

"Horst" yelled Ethan

"Yes?" replied Horst

"Do you know estimated size of the army?" asked Ethan

"A Therinsford resident claimed it to be about 5,000 men strong, they are 150 miles away from Carvahall at the moment, we must make haste, the villagers are already making the fortifications" replied Horst

Thrindr hearing this let out a mental yelp, _5,000 strong! Then they will be arriving in about 3 days! Little one, We may have to tell the villagers of my exsistence. _

"We should at least tell Horst and see if he takes it well first"

_Ok, and do it now!_ said Thrindr

"Horst I have something to tell you," said Ethan, "I am a rider"

"Ethan now is not the time to joke around" said Horst, "We are in a dangerous situation."

Ethan sighed, "Thrindr, can you come to the farm?"

_Im one step infornt of you hatchling_ replied Thrindr, With a thud, Thrindr landed, Horst stared wide eyed at Thrindr, but took it quicker than Garrow

"I never thought I would be able to see the dragons, today is my lucky day" boomed Horst, "We must inform the villagers of the dragon, don't worry Ethan, we will protect this dragon with our lives, you know how we all hate Galbatorix"

"Thank you Horst," said Ethan, "Oh look, Garrows already finished packing"

"Garrow you must be so proud of your _son_" said Horst

Garrow stared wide eyed at the word implied but beamed, "Yes, I am so proud of him, he's just like a on to me after all these years"

Ethan felt a lump in his throat when he heard these words and Garrow patted him on the back

"Well of we go" said Horst and the 3 headed down the dirt road towards Carvahall with Thrindr flying along behind them.

Once they reached the town all villagers stopped their work and stared at Thrindr with awe, the trio continued on with renewed vigor and once they reached the town center Horst boomed "Everyone gather around, we are here today to express our pride and honour to have a dragon rider amongst us"

Everyone stared at one another and whispered "who could it be, do you know, is it you?"

Horst motioned for Ethan walk up to the podium and said "here is our rider!"

The villagers stared at Ethan in amazement and after a while Horst spoke again " well we'd all better get back to the fortifications hadn't we?"

As Ethan descended the podium a voice cried "Halt", It was Sloan, "I can train Ethan in the ways of a rider" said Sloan

All the people stared at him in shock, finally one person exclaimed "what hold and proof do you have to show you can train our rider?"

Sloan shouted _risa _and the man who everyone saw to be Morn rose up three meters in the air then with another word was deposited on the ground

The awe on their faces soon turned to joy as they realized they had a fighting chance against the empire and the crorwd bustled back to the outskirts of the city where the they were cutting trees for a thick wall and picking brambles along the Anora

After the crowd dispersed Ethan approached Sloan cautiously with Thrindr behind him, They both sounded "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sloan turned around and steadily replied, "I was once a rider, my real name is not Sloan but Anthrop, I was forced into command under Galbatorix but managed to change my true name and escaped him, but…my dragon was shot in the heart with a poisoned arrow during my escape by the Ra'Zac, and I fell down into the spine and they presumed me dead."

Ethan expressed his sorrow and Thrindr let out a lout sad moan, Master Anthrop, I hope you will teach me in the arts of the rider and maybe one day I will become as great as you master."

"No need for such courtesy Ethan, but now that's over we will begin our training right now" and Anthrop tossed Ethan a stone, "Now I will throw this stone in the air and you will use the ancient word _huildr_, meaning halt, or stop, I've chosen this word to start you with because saw you use it in the glade and sense you've used it before"

He tossed the stone in the air and Ethan desperately tried to fine that nub in his mind were that flow to magic was located. _Huildr_ he rasped and the stone stopped 3 feet above the ground.

Anthrop clapped, "Im surprised you were able to reach this magic more easily, now we will practice that 1,000 more times before the day ends."

"1,000!" both Ethan and Thrindr said, "Just joking, just 20 more times"

"Whew, I thought we were royally screwed for a moment" said Ethan

_At least he didn't make me do anything_ Thrindr spoke joyouslly

"Don't think I've forgotten you Thrindr," said Anthrop, "Now up in the air and do 50 laps around Carvahall!"

Ethan felt Thrindr moan over their mental link and laughed, Anthrop motioned for Ethan to follow him and they walked to the outskirts of the village and saw a pile of over 500 oaks that the 600 young and old of Carvahall including some Therisnford refugees had fell, and a large pile of brambles. With a loud cough that was magically enhanced, Anthrop called for all the villagers to stop and back away to the village.

Anthrop walked forwards and yelled _risa knifr_ then _cuth_ and in a matter of minutes all the tips of the logs were sharpened to a point, with another _risa_ the logs rose and settled securely in the dug holes that the villagers had dug and Anthrop fastened them with magic and with a final flourish the brambles attached themselves to the thick row of logs.

Everyone including Ethan gasped, Ethan realized the amound of energy that it must have taken, he guessed that if he had atttempted it he would not be of this world anymore. Thrindr who had finished his laps answered Ethans question, _Master Anthrop must have a hidden reserve of energy that he must use in dire situations like this_ said Thrindr

Ethan approached Anthrop and said, "Master Anthrop, how did you attempt that feat?"

Anthrop calmly answered, "See the diamond on my ring, riders of the old used to use jewels such as these as resovoirs of energy." "Further into our training I will teach you how to do this Ethan"

Anthrop told the villagers to cut enough logs for four guard towers and a large wooden gate that he would later reinforce with magic. The villagers seeing Anthrops power worked happily in the setting sun.

Before everyone gathered at Horsts house for a get together Anthrop taught Ethan some more words.

"_Vrondr_, means a thin straight stick," said Anthrop, "And _Thyrsta_ means compres, _kuth_ means cut"

Anthrop set out after assigning Thrindr to some "new maneuver in the air" practice and left to help assemble the gate and the guard towers.

Thrindr let out a growl over their mental link, _Your so lucky young one, tonight I'm going to have sores and aches_

"Its okay", sounded Ethan, "At least you don't have to use memory, I was never to good at memorizing words.

Ethan set off to find Anthrop leaving Thrindr grumbling and complaining about his day. Ethan stopped at the open gate and saw that Anthrop walked towards him with a worried look on his face.

"We've just received word that the empire's army is less that 20 miles away, they seem to have taken a short cut and are almost at Carvahall, quick, tell Thrindr to land." With a flick of his hand, Anthrop shouted _deloi moi!_ And the earth around Carvahall was compressed into 6 foot wide 5 foot deep trenches. With another flick of his hands he shouted, _Stenr Quar_ (or mine the stone), and sounds from around Carvahall were heard, with another muttered word stone blocks flew everywhere and made a second wall infront of the wooden wall. The villagers stared in shock but their shock was interupted when Anthrop quickly ushered them into the newly fortified Carvahall.

Anthrop said "Now Ethan, _Larnth_ means close in ancient language, and gate is _Du grind_, now close the gates and I will teach you how to magically enhance an objects strength"

Ethan cried out _Du Grind Larnth!_ And the gates slowly closed and metal bars 3 feet long were shoved in place locking the gate in 15 places.

"Now Ethan listen closely and I will tell you the words to strengthen the gates property, _Skoliro Du Grind du brisingr du Mehral reh skolir, _Ethan, this means shield the gate from fire, and metal, I put in a steady energy into the spell which will reduce vast damage to the gate incase of siege. Now do the same to the walls of Carvahall, the ancient language word for wall is _Wherl, _I will now send you a steady stream of energy, you can also draw on Thrindr's vast amounts of energy too," said Anthrop

Ethan contacted Thrindr and told him of the task, Thrindr replied_ I'm afraid I won't be able to give you to much energy little one, I'm almost to weak to stand, I've never been through so much exercise before._

"Don't worry Thrindr, Anthrop will also stream energy to me"

Within a moment the words were muttered and Ethan felt a sudden drain of energy, he thought its would kill him and realized Anthrop was shouting words, he collapsed to the floor and Anthrop was yelling "Stupid boy! Why is your mind so shielded, reduce the barriers and let me in quickly so I can give you enough energy to prevent your death!"

Ethan quickly searched in his mind, he felt metal barriers and reduced them enough to let Anthrop in and energy streamed into him and the world was clear again.

"I've never seen one with such a strong mind," said Anthrop, "Where did you learn to do it?"

"I have no idea Master, it came to me naturally," replied Ethan

"You are one of a kind Ethan, we'd best get back to Horsts now, Darmen, Cobe, get over to the guard towers now!"

"Yes, Sir" came to replies

Thrindr immediately contacted Ethan voice filled with worry, _Are you okay Hatchling? Master Anthrop and I were so worried, your mind is strong young one, but you need to be more careful."_

" I know, I know"


	6. Chapter 6

_You must be tired young one, you can ride on me, _said Thrindr

"Thank you" and Ethan vaulted onto Thrindr's back

As they neared Horsts the pungent smell of roast beef and fat reached him, he felt Thrindr drooling and chuckled, when they arrived everyone welcomed him with open arms, Garrow who had settled in shouted, "Ethan my boy how goes your day of training?"

"I've learnt a lot thanks to Master Anthrop today", said Ethan

"Anthrop?", asked Garrow, "Yes, Anthrop," said Ethan, "It's Sloan, his real name was Anthrop and he used to be a rider but his dragon was killed by the Ra'zac"

"Oh" sounded Garrow, "Never mind, lets go and eat"

Thrindr strode throught the crowd snapping up some meat here and finally arrived at a place with a huge plate Anthrop had carved with a weighty piece of tender steak in it.

Happiness rebounded over Ethan's link and Thrindr said, _I could get used to this, _and let out a low rumbling sound Ethan soon identified as laughing.

After a hearty dinner everyone gathered around the fire, Anthrop walked to the middle and spoke "Today has been a day of revelations and labor, tonight let us sleep with our stomachs full, also, one final announcment, Horst, you and your sons must help prepare armour and weapons for the villagers, and some bows and slings for the women and children."

With a nod Anthrop, Horst and his son's left along with Elain and headed towards the forge. The other villagers returned to their homes and Eragon decided to pay a visit to were Garrow settled in Carvahall. Garrow was already fast asleep so Thrindr said, _Maybe we should go and see what Master Anthrop is up to, Ill fly you to the forge_

Ethan nodded and hopped onto Thrindr, Thrindr felt his nervousness and chuckled, _Don't worry little one_ he said with affection, _Its one hell of an experience_

Ethan smiled weakly and with a pump of his wings Thrindr took of into the night sky, after a short 30 seconds Thrindr landed with a thump, Ethan toppled off unerved by the first flight and walked into the forge slowly with Thrindr chuckling heavily outside.

Inside lay a huge pile of wood, metal, and several anvils with tools hanging on the wall. Anthrop along with Horst and his sons were in the center of the forge at the table. Ethan approached them and sat down. After getting to understand what they were talking about Anthrop made a final announcment. "I will first teach you how to craft finer weapons and armour and craft some myself with magic, after Ethan and I will imbue all the armour with protective spells that will protect the villagers from most harm and injuries" Ethan who had already had experience in the forge before along with Horst, Albriech and Baldor circled around Anthrop.

Anthrop had take the liberty of preparing all the supplies for the demonstrations and started. First he too a piece of steel and muttered, _Brisingr Burth_, all the fires in the forge lit up. "These fires will speed up the heating rate by three times while also not heating the metal so quick that it becomes to hard to mold." Next he cut the steel quickly into 2 strips and molded them together finally attaching a wooden hilt and a crossguard. "There," he said, Ethan an the others looked on in awe, Anthrop had finished the sword in nigh two minutes.

Seeing the astonishment on their faces Anthrop said, "Don't worry, one day you'll be able to do it to, I've only had three centuries of practice."

Upon hearing this the four descended into more shock, Anthrop quickly explained "being a rider slows down the aging process so I'm about 450 years old." The four decided they'd heard enough and Horst started making the swords and Albriech made the shields. Baldor and Eragon worked on the bows and arrows and Anthrop made the sword sheaths and imbued all items with protective spells or penetrating spells.

After a night of hard work, all all of them being masters "in a way" had finished 250 swords and sheaths, 10,000 arrows and 50 bows, 100 slings were quickly made in the morning and 8,000 stones were quarried using Anthrops magic. Before noon 400 sets of steel armour full with plate legs, helms and gaulets were made.

After all was distributed everyone was sent to training. Anthrop had quickly set up a swords arena were everyone trained with wooden items, an archery range with 20 lanes, along with a large vast area with seemingly continuously growing grass where 200 cows, 300 chickens, and a few wild animals were kept.

At two in the afternoon the trumpets of war were sounded, everyone rushed to their positions in the city and Anthrop along with Ethan climbed to the top of the defenses and saw a messanger from the empire.

"You villagers," he spat, "have harboured a dragon and its rider against the wills of Galbatorix taking up arms against the empire, you are to be destroyed with no mercy and salt will be sowed into your lands to ensure that your pathetic village will never be able to rise again."

From the distance Anthrop spotted a lone rider to the north. "It's Roran, Ethan shouted" Anthrop contacted Roran with his mind.

"What the hell is going on and who are you, what are you doing in my mind" said Roran

"I am Sloan but am really Anthrop, we will fill you up to date with the recent events but you must enter from the east side because the empire is on our west and you would not want to be discovered."

Roran nodded affirmative and changed his direction. Meanwhile Anthrop shouted to the messanger that Carvahall would never surrender.

"Then you die in two days time," said the messanger and galloped back towards the camp on his black horse."

Thrindr who had finally woken let out a deafening roar and rose up in the air.

The horse hearing it fell over and Thrindr heard a satisfying crack, the messanger had broken his neck.

_Serves him right_ Thrindr mused

"Of course, all mighty one," said Ethan voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Don't you take that tone with me young one, Anthrop has just assigned me to more laps around the village, you?_

"I'm to practice my archery today with the other archers, Anthrop said we'll continue our magic lessons once the invasion is over"

_Of course _growled Thrindr and set off

Ethan jogged towards the archery range thinking why Thrindr was so aggressive, even angry. He located Anthrops mind and knocked on the "door" to his steel hard mental barriers. He was let in and told Anthrop of his predicament. "I think that he might just be sore you have been so wrapped up in your lessons your spending less and less time with him," said Anthrop

"I think your right," said Ethan, "I'll definetly make this up to him."

With that Ethan entered the archery range and gave the other archers some tips on how to be more accurate and associated himself with all of tehm establishing a chain of command. The night fell and Ethan finished dinner, he walked up to Thrindr and touched his flank. Thrindr turned around with a vicious snarl then went back to his original position.

"Thrindr I'm sorry, I promise to make all this up to you after this war is over, I'll even go flying with you even thought its kind of awkward, please, just forgive me."

_Sigh, all right Ethan, I forgive you_ Thrindr said, _but you'll need to promise to go flying with me as soon as we defeat these inglorius bastards(yeh de movie), ok?_

"Of course, if we can't beat them, we can't even count as a dragon and a rider right?" Ethan chuckled

_The battle is tomorrow, be careful little one_

"I will"

With that Ethan fell asleep underneath Thrindr's outstretched wing.


End file.
